Hitherto, an adhesive sheet or tape prepared by forming a layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive on a substrate comprising of a foam of a butyl rubber, a chloroprene rubber, a synthetic resin, etc., has been widely used to fix mirrors, hooks, face plates, etc., to the walls or the ceilings of buildings, the surfaces of machines or apparatus, etc., or to fix facing finish members such as side moles, emblems, etc., to the bodies of automobiles.
Recently, a so-called acrylic foam tape which is an integrated type adhesive tape of a foam layer comprising a polyacrylic acid ester and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer as disclosed in, for example, JP-B-3-40752 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means "an examined published Japanese patent application) and JP-A-62-503096 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") is used for the same purposes as described above.
In these foam substrate-attached adhesive sheets, when an external force or vibration is applied to a member to which the adhesive sheet is adhered and fixed, the force applied is dispersed and relaxed by the foam substrate, whereby the strong adhesive force and the strong fix-retention property can be exhibited.
For the walls of recent buildings, building materials and wall papers (cloths) having an uneven design are more preferably used than smooth ones for the purpose of giving a high-grade feeling, and also the form of the body of an automobile tends to be made by the continuation of curves from a straight line in pursuit of the fashinableness.
However, since the adhesive sheets or tapes using a conventional foam such as a butyl rubber, a chloroprene rubber, a synthetic resin, etc. as the substrate, are insufficient in flexibility and are difficult to be deformed, it sometimes happens that the adhesive sheets or tapes cannot take a sufficient adhered area at press-adhering and even when the initial adhered area can be insured, a partial peeling occurs by the remaining internal stress, whereby the fixed members are liable to fall off.
Further, since the above-described acrylic foam tape is flexible and liable to be deformed, the acrylic foam tape can insure the desired adhered area to an uneven surface or a curved surface and thus has excellent fix-retention property for members under normal state, but since such an acrylic foam tape has general (inherent) physical properties of an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive to lose the flexibity under low temperature, there is also a problem that when a strong impact is applied to the adhered portion under low temperature, the fixed member is lable to fall off.